


[Podfic of] Wet / written by tresa_cho

by EosRose



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/73663.html?thread=17142463#t17142463">Wet</a> by tresa_cho<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:02:17</p><p> </p><p>  <i>There were times when it hit him just how close he had been to losing Aaron, and it was those times where he couldn't speak, just hold on tight and touch everything.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Wet / written by tresa_cho

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3927) by tresa_cho. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/vlnz9xohwg33x7hwxof2jivt8lxgfdrc.mp3) | 2.4 MB | 00:02:17  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/59ytv07g4gg6j6yp2hh84bu65kvvpq7c.m4b) | 1.4 MB | 00:02:17  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wet).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

>   * The [photo base](http://www.flickr.com/photos/americanvirus/3051786557/) was provided by [AMERICANVIRUS](http://www.flickr.com/photos/americanvirus/).
> 



End file.
